Bone fixation procedures often include repositioning displaced bone fragments and holding such fragments in a desired position until permanent fixation means, such as bone plates, threaded fasteners, staples, pins, nails, and the like, can be applied. Clamps or other reduction devices are commonly used to provisionally hold repositioned bone fragments so as to avoid dislocation thereof while the operator applies such fixation means. However, many of the currently available reduction devices are limited to holding only bone fragments which requires the operator to manually position and hold other devices, such as the fixation means, drill guides, and the like, against the bone for use thereof which is time consuming and can potentially result in inadvertent movement of such devices and ultimately misalignment of the fixation means and repaired bone. In addition, many of the currently available reduction devices can obstruct an approach to a fracture site and require the operator to hold the instrument at all times which can limit the other actions the operator can perform.
Therefore, further improved instruments for use in bone fixation procedures are desirable.